Drunk in Love
by its-a-beautiful-deformity
Summary: Drunk in Love: Aomine thought it would be a peaceful night but with Kise drunk in a club, things take a different turn... Ten minutes: Prequel to "Drunk in Love" Aomine hadn't seen Kise for five years. Now he suddenly meets him again and feelings from the past start to resurface.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! So here is another Shameless Smut of Aokise. Hope you like it! If you have any suggestions on what they should do next feel free to tell me :3 I live for Yaoi._

It was well into the night, the club was dimly lit and neon lights were projected above his head giving the place a surreal vibe. The air was thick from the heat and sweat the dancing bodies emitted, the smell of cigarettes was thick and stained the clothes. The music was loud, pounding in his ears, he could almost feel his heart beating to the rhythm of it. Kise was sitting in one of the VIP tables reserved for him, head buzzing from the alcohol and the euphoria it brought along with it. The night was dedicated to the grand opening of the club and high end guests were invited, among them actors and models. Kise was one of them and his manager had suggested that he went as it would be good for his image and who knows, maybe a new contract could be made. Dressed in a dark grey suit, with a white shirt and a tie hanging loosely around his neck, Kise was the centre of attention, dark long eyelashes hovering above his captivating amber eyes, barley blonde hair falling carelessly in front of his face. Yes, he was the most handsome in the room and all eyes turned to catch a glimpse of him, women and men alike. By now Kise was drunk, arms stretched over the round couch circling the VIP table and head thrown back enjoying the buzz he got off from all the alcohol, girls had crawled to his side resting their heads on his lean shoulders tracing their hands over his body but Kise was too out of it to take to heart. Throughout the night women had thrown themselves at his feet, even a few men to his surprise, offering to by him drinks while suggesting they do other things, sin dripping from their lips. In other circumstances he would have taken up the offer the moment they had laid it on the table but not tonight, not ever again. After year of fighting and struggling he and Aomine had put their differences aside and admitted to the undeniable attraction that was between them, this had been five years ago.

Kise stretched his long arm to grab the glass containing his cocktail. He poured the last of it down his throat adding more ethanol in his system while enjoying the slight burn and the flavour of fruit on his taste buds. Head spinning he signaled the waitress for another but was cut off by his manager.

"I think you had enough for one night Kise-kun." he sounded worried, not that Kise could pick up the difference in the state he was in.

"I-I'm fine Koizumicchi!" He wasn't otherwise there is no way Kise would have added -cchi at the and of his manager's last name. Koizumi made a sign with his head that suggested the girls on Kise's side untangle their hands and leave the table. They did reluctantly with a deep sigh as they got up and left. The manager was about to leave when he had seen Kise and knew he couldn't leave him alone at the club, he also didn't want to order a taxi for him since he had no idea if his model but also friend would manage to do anything by himself so he did what he thought was the only solution, picking up Kise's phone he dialed the first number he had on speed dial.

Aomine had dozed off on the coach in front of one of those stupid late night shows that nobody really watched. His phone rang and vibrated on the small coffee table in front of him stealing him away from his deep slumber. At first he hadn't heard it, still in his deep sleep unwilling to let go, but the caller on the other end was persistent and so now Aomine, still in a state of being half asleep and annoyed as it was two in the morning, reached out to see who it was. His dark blue eyes darted open when he saw the name on the phone "Ryōta". The voice that answered though didn't belong to his lover and he felt his heart stop beating thinking that something had happened to him, that they had called him to tell him the bad knew, Kise had been in an accident or worse... because who else could have his phone that late at night?

"H-hello? Aomine-kun? Can you hear me?" Music could be heard in the distance and now Aomine was confused.

"Who's this?" he snapped at the receiver. What the hell was going on?

"I'm sorry to bother you this late at night. I'm Koizumi, Kise's manager, we've met before, remember?" It took a while for Aomine to recall his voice as he was fighting off his drowsiness.

"Ah yeah I remember... Why do you have Kise's phone?"

"Well as you know Kise-kun had to attend the opening of a new club and well... let's just say he has trouble walking on his own two feet at the moment..."

 _Damn that idiot! He's drunk again!_ He thought to himself while anger rose. Kise wanted him to come along but since Aomine wasn't on the guest list he wouldn't have been allowed access. A voice broke his trail of thoughts.

"Could you come pick him up? I'll text you the address. Just come quick before he gets stolen away by one of the guys or girls here..." he chuckled at the last part not knowing that Aomine was brewing at the other end of the phone. Of course ! How could he be so stupid! Kise was a freaking model and one of the top too! He was alone, drunk and around people that wanted to devour him. Jealousy was knocking at the door, the wild beast in Aomine raging to get free at the thought of people's gaze, hands going all over what belonged to him. "I'm on my way." Aomine was off the coach and in the car in a matter of minutes.

When he arrived at the club he saw Koizumi standing next to a sitting Kise on the pavement. The fresh air had helped clear his mind and was now aware of his surroundings. With a quick stride Aomine walked to them and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Kise lifted his head to meet his gaze. His eyes were red and a strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes extruded him.

"What the hell Kise? You look like shit! You ok?"

"Aominecchi? When did you get here?"

"Just now you drunken idiot, c'mon get up, we're going home!" with a shrug Kise got on his feet resting his weight on Aomine.

"But the party isn't over! Let's go back inside and dance Aominecchi!" with this Kise had his arms wrapped around the other's neck and grinding against him. Aomine let out a small groan, even in this state Kise knew how to press his buttons and drive him crazy.

"We'll party at home if you want but you're not goin' back in there..." he knew he shouldn't be saying this, even though he wanted Kise he could never take advantage of him, not in this state, but for crying out loud the other man has making it hard for him, metaphorically and literally. Chuckling at his comment with those long lips parting and a tongue flicking out to lick them as he practically was rubbing himself on Aomine.

Someone cleared his throat awkwardly behind them. Aomine turned to see Koizumi looking at them. He fought back a blush "Uh... yeah... so thanks for callin'. Night!"

"Goodnight Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, thanks for coming to pick him up." Aomine just nodded and placed his hand around Kise's waist leading him to the car. Kise shivered, not from the light breeze, no, it was because of Aomine. The wind had shifted his shirt revealing a small patch of skin, Aomine's fingers had found their way there sending goosebumps down Kise's spine in spite of the warmth of his hand, this plus the musky scent of Aomine he was breathing in made blood pool at his belly.

Aomine pulled the back door of the car open so that Kise could lie down while he drove them back to their place. "Get in" he ordered as he stood aside making space for the other to enter.

"Mmmm what a gentleman Aominecchi! I didn't know you had it in you!" Kise teased him as he bent his head to get in the back seat and lie down. "Shut up, moron!" Making sure he wouldn't slam the door on his legs, Aomine made his way to the front and started the engine.

The ride had been quiet as neither of them had spoken. Aomine had his consecration on the road and and payed no heed to Kise in the back, not until he heard a slick noise and small pants coming from the back.

"Oi Kise, what are you d-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence as he eyed the rearview mirror and stepped on the breaks of the car propelling him forward, making all air abandon his lungs. Hopefully, there was no one on the rode at that moment otherwise he would have crashed the car. Kise was leaning his head against the door, pants down to his knees, hard cock in his one hand and the other shoving two fingers up his ass. His face was flustered as little pants escaped him .Aomine's brain had stopped working. Kise was at the back of the car, legs parted and was finger-fucking himself while masturbating. Wildfire spread through his body at the sight. The wild beast rampaging again, wanting to pounce on the other. Only Kise could elicit such a reaction from him. Gods knows how he managed to pull his gaze off him and start the car again, he knew he couldn't stay in the middle of the road like this.

"What the fuck Kise?" he finally managed to speak when he knew his voice wasn't about to crack.

" _Aominecchi...aahh... feels g-good..."_ his voice was like a whisper, moans filling the car as he rocked his hips against his fingers. At the sound of his voice Aomine knew it was over, he was hard.

"I didn't give you permission to touch yourself Kise... You'll have to be punished for this..." his voice deep and smooth like silk. Kise could just drown at the sound of it.

"Is that a promise?" he panted, whilst stoking faster. He knew the other was stealing glances as he drove making him even more excited at the thought. At the same time Aomine tried not to drive them into a ditch.

"Are you imagining it's me fucking you _Ryōta ?"_

"Mmm yes... your cock...here..." he looked at where his fingers were while biting on his lower lip.

"Fuck Kise"

"That's the plan" his voiced coated with self-indulgence, those amber eyes promising a world filled with sin and Aomine just wanted to dive into them.

Kise was now crying out in pleasure and chanting his name _Aominecchi, Aominecchi_ and Aomine knew he was close.

"Come for me Kise..." with a hoarse voice he commanded and Kise obeyed, throwing back his head he orgasmed spraying his essence on his white tailored suit. Cheeks red and breathing hard he stilled at the back seat. All the while Aomine's erection was just screaming to pop out of his pants. Just like that he stepped on the accelerator, making the car propel forwards as he sped to reach the house faster.

Hopefully it was still late when they reached home and no one saw Aomine carry a drunk, sticky and disheveled Kise to their apartment. Once the door was closed behind them Aomine shoved Kise against it and kissed him. It was a wild, fiery one that showed how much he had held back. His tongue passes over those lushes lips before entering and crashing with Kise's and taking him all, tasting the alcohol mixed with the taste that was Kise's, devouring him, loving him. Aomine was the first to break the kiss because he knew if he continued there would be no turning back and he couldn't do that to Kise when he was drunk even though his body was screaming the exact opposite, the need to fuck him driving him crazy but it looked like it would be him and his hand tonight.

"Mmm why did you stop?" whining Kise opened his eyes to face those two beautiful blue eyes.

"You're drunk Kise..." you could hear the strain in the voice.

"So? It's not the first time we do it while drunk... Plus you made a promise remember?" The last part came like a purr, fuck he was going to be the end of him. Steadying his breathe he reminded Kise that they had been both drunk that time and as for that promise you would have to, unfortunately, wait. This though didn't defect the blonde model. Leaning in he returned the previous kiss with the same ferocity while his hand rubbed Aomine's erection the was visible from his jeans. The touch made the dusky skinned man hiss but it wasn't enough, he _wanted, needed_ more. This was the final straw, all resistance crumbled. He picked up Kise, placing his hands on that firm ass of his for more support as the other wrapped his legs around him. Aomine led them to the bedroom not breaking the kiss once. They were both lost in lust, wants and love. Love for one another. Love that was lost and found again after years of struggle and denial. Now all those emotions were surging through that kiss that none of them wanted to part from. The need to breathe though became stronger and thus they parted. Aomine lay Kise on the bed and climbed over him, he placed his well sculpted muscular arms on his lovers torso lighting little fires along the way. He untied the dark blue tie Kise was wearing. _Blue_ he thought, his colour. He wanted to purr in satisfaction. Once the tie was loose Aomine grabbed Kise's hands and held them over his head while tying them with the tie.

"Aominecchi... what are you doing?" his voice a bit slurred from the ethanol still in his body.

"I told you I'd punish you for touching yourself without my permission, now you won't be able to touch me either." there was an evil grin spread on that beautiful and sexy face that made Kise swallow hard. He tugged at his restrains, they were tight but not to the point of stopping his circulation.

"Uh uh don't try to fight back, they won't come undone but... I can't say the same for you..." Kise felt his dick twitched at the sound of that deep voice. Aomine must have seen it cause his grin grew bigger. "Such a pervert Kise... getting off with dirty talk...". His hand were unbuttoning the white stained shirt letting it loose on each side reviling soft golden skin and well-shaped muscles results of years on a basketball court. Their journey continued until he was unfastening the belt and pulling the pants off. Kise lifted his hips to ease the process. Those deep ocean blue eyes loved what they saw, made his mouth water and his cock throb. Kise lying in bed, hands tide and his erection hard and already accumulating moisture and the tip. Aomine's jean and boxers were soon flying off landing somewhere in the room, the pressure had been too much to take. Finding a spot between Kise's welcoming thighs he brought their lips together before trailing of kissing, licking and biting and his lips, neck and collarbone. Small moans escaped Kise, the tongue felt like a flame on his skin, hot and demanding wanting to ingest his entire being and Kise would gladly let him. The hot trail found it's way around the sensitive spot of a nipple while the hand worked on the other, twisting, biting and playing. Both were panting at the sensation. Aomine finally made his way down between Kise's thighs placing kisses and bites on them before licking the now dripping with precum cock. He slid his tongue on the tip sending a ripple of shivers throughout the other's body. Kise's lips were parted and he couldn't keep a load moan escape when his throbbing cock had entered that wet heaven that was Aomine's mouth. The blue eyed man worked on sucking and taking him all in while his tongue teased the tip and slit, bobbing his head back and forth as his tongue flicked away at the tip.

"Agh! Aomi- mmm" he was cut off by Aomine sucking him hard. Kise wanted to come there and then. "Aominecchi … please." Aomine knew. He pulled away and opened the drawer next to them, taking out a bottle of lube and condom. He poured some of the cold substance and was now entering Kise, getting him ready. One, two and three fingers. He was ready. Pulling out he heard Kise whine at the sudden emptiness he felt.

"Aominecchi... quick... _please..."_

"You're in no position to ask things _Ryōta."_ even though he wanted to just sink into Kise and fuck him hard, his cock already leaking and left for a long time unattended, he wasn't going to give up, it wasn't in his nature. What kind of punishment would it be if he did what Kise told him?

"What is it babe?" he loved to torture him like this, even if it was for him too.

"C-come on... fuck me..."

"Oh? Will you touch yourself again without asking first?"

"Maybe..." Kise gave him a mischievous look.

"Maybe?"

"I saw you looking at me before, don't think I didn't notice and you loved it... admit it..."

Aomine shot him a lewd look as he stroke himself fitting back a groan. Kise oponed his legs again exposing himself. "What are you waiting for?"

Apparently nothing as Aomine slid his shaft in Kise eliciting moans from both. At first his thrust were slow but that didn't last for long as soon he had both hands on Kise's knees, spreading his legs open and pounding him hard and deep. There would surely be bruises the next morning were Aomine had his grip. Kise was not quiet in bed, his cries filled the room as Aomine fucked him hard. Suddenly his vision blurred and a shot of pleasure flew through his body, making all the air escape his lungs. Aomine had hit his prostate dead on.

"Fuck fuck fuck Kise..." Aomine's voice has raspy but he suddenly stopped pounding him and Kise opened his eyes to see why he had stopped.

"Why did you stop Aominecchi?" he whined and the loss of those amazing thrusts.

"Shit! I forgot the condom!" he was panting as he started to slowly pull out. Kise yanked at his restrains and shouted in protest.

"No! Don't, stay in me."

"But-" he started to protested, Kise shook his head.

"I don't care, I want you to come in me Aominecchi."

 _Fuck_ , how was he supposed to say no to that face and that demand. Without second thought he trusted hard going hilt deep. The pace quickened until the headboard of the bed was hitting against the wall. Kise was rocking his hip to match the pace and cried out again when Aomine hit that sweet spot again and again, he knew were to thrust, what made Kise scream out in pleasure and how he loved those sounds, chased after them wanting more, always more. His walls were hot and wet around Aomine's hard cock, it felt amazing and Aomine couldn't get enough, each thrust made him go deeper and Kise was accepting him, moving towards him, welcoming him in.

"Aominecchi...mmm" Aomine knew he was close and so placed his hand on Kise's aching cock and started to stroke it.

"No don't!" At first Aomine was confused as to what Kise was saying but than it hit him.

"Don't tell me you want to come just from behind without any extra help..."

Kise just nodded, he didn't trust his own voice or his mind to form a proper sentence. A smirk appeared on Aomine's face.

"You really are a pervert Kise... I like it. But you'll come when I say so" Not waiting an answer he resumed his frenzied pace. They were both now so close. "Can I come now Aominecchi?" his voice was strained form all the holding back.

"Shit...Agh... Yeah, you can come now, for me." Kise climaxed at that moment. _Daiki!_ Vision blurred, he tugged at the tie as hot spurs came flying out of him, pleasure ringing in his body. All the while Aomine fucked him through his orgasm but didn't last long as Kise's walls clenched around him applying a sweet kind of pressure making him release hot and thick inside Kise who could feel the other's cock twitch as he filled him up. Aomine collapsed on him, trying to fill his lungs again with much needed air. They don't know how much time passed when Aomine got back up and undid the bond that held Kise's hands together. Blood rushed again towards his fingers as he rubbed his wrists.

"Are you ok?" Aomine asked eyeing him as he got a cloth to clean them up.

"Mmm fine." Kise gave him a warm smiled and the tall man felt like he could melt into it. He took Kise's hands into his and kissed his red wrists.

"I love you" he mumbled into them feeling like the luckiest man alive to have such a strong person next to him. Because he did love him, had always, even when they had been separated.

"I love you too Aominecchi." the voice was soft and drowsy. He could see Kise was exhausted, half from all the drinking half from the sex. Although he felt tired now too and was pretty sure their neighbors would be too from the lack of sleep as they hadn't been exactly quiet...

Kise snuggled next to him burying his face in Aomine's neck, legs tangled together. Aomine placed his arms around Kise in a protective way. Kise felt safe next to him, he loved him and knew the other loved him back, with that thought he drifted off to a long deep sleep. Aomine placed a small kiss on his temple and let himself slowly fall asleep as he listened to his lovers slow but steady breathing like a lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Minutes  
** _Hello ! I had a request to explain were all that denial and struggle between these two had originated at the first chapter I wrote so now I finally got down to it. I know I'm horrible, taking forever! If I offer you cookies will I be forgiven?_

How do you tell someone that you love them, when the last time you saw them was five years ago? That even though those years past by, like sand in an hourglass, your thoughts drifted back to just one person, them.

Aomine did not know the answer. He did not know then. He didn't know it now, when after so much time passed, he had fallen into Kise again. Yes, he had seen his, photos, his spread in magazines but that was distant, fake, just images on a piece of paper.  
Aomine had only loved one thing in his life, only one thing made his heart race and feel the adrenaline pump through his veins. Basketball. But that changed when he had first met Kise. Kise, who had simply entered the club because he didn't know what else to do with himself. He just barged into his life, wrecking havoc. He was the hurricane that past and suddenly you find yourself exposed to it. Vulnerable. It's powerful, will sweep you off your feet if you let it. That was what Kise had been, still was for Aomine. Beautiful and dangerous.

It was the last day of high school, the sun had been scorching the yard for hours causing the cement to simmer under it's ruthless rays. Aomine had decided to finally tell him how he felt. Kise was the only one that excited him, had proved he could compete with him. It drove him crazy in all the wonderful ways young love did. It would be his last chance, he had been scouted by the NBA and was leaving for America. Just to make things more complicated, Kise was already into modeling at that time and he planned to follow that carrier which meant constantly being on the move. He didn't know if it was worth telling him anything at all since he would have to leave but the constant tugging to express how he felt wouldn't let him sleep at night. Like an itch that won't go away no matter how much you scratch. It was pure agony not knowing if he felt the same way. Those amber eyes haunted his dreams, waking him up at night sweating and hard.  
The breeze had blown lightly that day, making the hot day just a bit more bearable but it did nothing to cool down Aomine. He was pacing back and forth, debating with himself if you should proceed with his crazy idea. Waiting, heart beating so fast he could hear it. Waiting, for that barley blonde hair to appear from inside of the school where festivities had commenced for some time now, a final farewell party.  
Kise appeared in front of the school ready to leave. He had been looking for Aomine because when he saw him at the side of the entrance his face lit up.  
It was now or never. Aomine's breath had caught in his throat when he had seen him walk towards him. Long dark eyelashes, falling over amber orbs looking directly at him, only him.

He was going to do it, tell Kise that he was going to America and... and ask to follow him because he was crazy for him. Work as a model there but most importantly be by his side because honestly he couldn't imagine it any other way.

Not ten minutes had passed since they talked. Just ten minutes, not more, not less and Kise was gone. Just like that, pulled away by friends. Aomine hadn't even the time to tell him he had something import to announce. The last thing he heard was a "See you later". But there was no later. And Kise was gone. Just like a hurricane. Had he known Aomine was leaving would he have stayed?

Time had stopped for him. The sand stopped trickling down the glass. Frustration, anger, disappointment, heart ache. They all smashed against Aomine like waves against the rocks. He was left there, like the aftermath wreck a storm leaves, to find a way to pick up the broken pieces. That was the last time they had seen each other. Because sometimes dreams don't come true.

Now Aomine was back. He was going to take part, after hours of negotiating with his manager, in a photo shoot with players that had an impact on basketball in Japan. He was not made for these things, they bored him to death. The studio was impressive, bright lights hanged from the ceiling casting their light in every nook and cranny. It hurt Aomine's eyes. People rushed around the wide space, photographers, makeup artists all going about their business.

"Aomine-kun come with me please, I'd like to introduce you to the person you'll be doing the shoot with." Judging by the big camera he was holding he had to be the photographer in charge of all this. Aomine tried to hide his distaste for the whole situation. He was just learning about the collaboration now. This just meant he would have to stay more time here. Great, there goes his afternoon nap. They made their way towards the area of the photo shoot. Aomine had to give it to them though. It looked exactly like a basketball court. Even his shoes squeaked under the polished wood.  
That's when all the air abandoned Aomine's lungs, like a kick to the stomach. In the middle of the court he stood. Light golden skin, strong lean arms, ruffled blonde hair, white and blue outfit holding a basketball. The teenage years had washed off of him but the beauty remained, reformed, matured, perfect. And then he turned. Kise's eyes winded. The ball left his hand, following gravity faithfully and falling to the floor. He felt life start flooding back into him. Because that's how he felt, lifeless. All these years. Work hadn't filled the hole, relationships, one night stands. Nothing. At first he couldn't figure it out why he was like that. No that was a lie. He knew perfectly well, just didn't want to admit it. Didn't want to accept it. That one person could shake him to the core and throw him off balance.

"Aominecchi?"

"Oh you know each other? Good! That makes my work easier!" The photographer looked very pleased, indeed.

So many questions were rushing through Amonine's mind. Why? Where have you been? How are you? I'm angry. You're beautiful. Why did you leave? I love you. They all bombed his head one after another.

"It is you! Aominecchi!" Kise threw his arms around him in a tight hug. "It's been so long! I've missed you !"

Aomine was bone still. His heart clenched. To be so close to him again, so sudden, take in his scent, feel his skin against his. It was all too overwhelming. He wanted to be happy but frustration rose in him instead. He missed him? How could he say something like that? He had no right to. Kise let go and granted him a dashing smile. His eyes were shining. This was so hard.

"Eh... yeah... hi. It's been long." His voice was cold. Kise could tell. A frown had formed in his brow.

"Ok people! Let's get this show on the road !" The photographer shouted, causing everyone to dash to their posts. Kise didn't have the time to answer. Ask why was he so distant? After not seeing each other all these years?

-

"It's a wrap ! Great job!" It was finally over Aomine thought. He did not understand how Kise could do this all day. During the whole day he tried to avoid as much eye contact as possible. Once it was over, he made his way to a bench at the side of the studio. Away from all the people. He hadn't seen Kise approach and was surprised when he slumped next to him.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" voice, soft yet demanding.

"Nothin' much."

"Oh right... So that's why you've been avoiding me this whole time?"

Aomine side glanced him.

"How's life been for you?" His voice was deep, always had been but now it had dropped a bit more Kise thought. So that's how it was going to be? Fine, he would play his little game. For now.

"Work, parties, people. You know how it goes. You?"

"No, not really... Mostly games, one after the other."

Kise thought this was ridiculous. Acting like they didn't know each other.

"So... are you seeing anyone?" Kise blinked at him. Where did that come from? So blatant. But Aomine had to know. Even if he didn't like the answer, he had to, it was slowly killing him.

"Not really, just a few here and there."

Jealousy. That's all he could feel right now. Blinding jealousy. But honestly he didn't expect anything else. It had been five years. Of course he would see others. They were just 23 years old. He hadn't been a saint either so he couldn't really complain. Yet again, the thought of Kise being with someone else was madding. Having someone else's hands on him, not his. Touching that soft, delicate skin but not him. Fucking him but not him.

Aomine got up abruptly. This had gone too far. He had to put an end to this. He grabbed Kise by the hand and dragged him to an empty room at the far end of the studio.

"Why?"

"What the hell Aomine? Why what?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Leave? When? What are you talking about?"

"That day. That god damned last day of high school. I had waited all day to talk to you."

Kise was silent. He stood there, lost, listening to Aomine's strained voice.

"Ten minutes. Ten minutes was all the time I had to talk to you and than you left. I... I had something import to tell you and you just left."

Kise didn't know what to say. He was angry now too.

"What are you saying Aomine? I had no idea you wanted to talk to me about something important! And why are you saying I left? Weren't you the one that disappeared after that day?"

"Me?!" he was shouting now.

"Yes, damn you! You ! After that day, you were gone, like the earth had opened up and swallowed you whole. I searched, everywhere. And than I learned from Kurokocchi that you had moved to America!" Kise hadn't realized that he had been shouting too. His heart was pounding against his chest. Hands trembling.

Aomine had a dark look in his eyes. Dark blue strands falling to cover them but the gaze pierced right through them. Straight to Kise.

'Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What you wanted to say, back than."

"Forget it Kise. It's been years." He made a move to leave the room but Kise placed his hand on his arm, stopping him midway.

"If it was that import you can tell me now."

Aomine felt like he was 18 again. The words knot in his throat. He averted his gaze. Blood pumping through his system. He cast an intense look at Kise. Eyes as dark as the deep ocean, stirring a wild storm in him. Kise had never seen such a look come from Aomine before. His knees went weak, heart race up a notch.

"I love you."

Kise was on him before he had any chance to hear the other's answer. Arms around him, face so close he could hear his breathing.

'I thought you would never say it. Honestly, Aominecchi I wasn't expacting you'd be that slow for someone with your abilities!"

"Hey! Who're ya callin' slow! Wait, what did you just say?" Realization struck him. "That mean's yo-"

Kise cut him off with a kiss. Aomine went still. Where did all his confidence go? Why did he feel so undone?

"Does this answer your question?"

Kise's lips were soft. Just like he had dreamed. No even better. This was not a dream. He had to regain some control. Kise felt Aomine grin. He returned the kiss applying more force. Wanting, relief, joy so many emotions all relaying them to Kise with this kiss. Time had stopped again for him only this time he didn't want it to start it's course again. He wanted to stay in that moment when all anger and weariness vanished all in one go from a kiss. Aomine realised warm streaks of water were trickling down his face. He pulled away to see the tears belonged to Kise. His eyes, a symphony of amber, golden and yellow, stained with tears. Tears of happiness.

"I love you too. God you don't know how long I fought with myself to get over you. Thinking it was just a phase... And now, all this..."

Aomine thought this was so ironic. It was as if Kise had just described the last five years of his life. But hearing him say those three little words that so many people dread, made him feel like he had won the Larry O'Brien. Even better, he had to admit.

This time it was Aomine leaning in for the kiss. Heated. Both of them lost. Aomine bit at Kise's lower lip. Licking at it, demanding entrance which Kise gladly gave him. Taking him all in, tasting him. His tongue passed over his, relishing the flavour. They were both borrowing oxygen form one another. Aomine's fingers digging in golden strands, pushing him closer, devouring him. In a fraction of a second he had Kise up against the wall, using his hand to block the way.

"This time you're not going anywhere."

"I wasn't planing on going anywhere..." Kise gave him a seductive look that only he could deliver which had Aomine hard and throbbing. Unfortunately for him he has still in his basketball outfit which didn't leave much room for hiding anything. Where were the jeans when you needed them? Kise could feel his erection press against his thigh. He looked down and up again at Aomine. He licked his lips. Fucking licked his lips with that look in his eyes. The beast inside Aomine was rampaging. He twitched just at the thought. He bucked his hips forward. Grinding up against Kise who was in no better spot. A moan escaped both. The friction was heaven sent. Kise kissed Aomine's neck, tongue lashing out to lick and suck over the pulse point. Aomine groaned, pushing more in search of that sweat pressure, wanting release. Just a bit more.

"Kise-kun? Aomine-kun? Are you back there?" His manger was searching for them. Great timing.

They both froze. Not now. Why now?

"Uuh y-yeah... we're … coming..." his voice was strained. But he just wanted to start laughing really. Aomine nearly snorted when he heard Kise's bad pun. They both looked at the mess they had made of each other. Disheveled hair, out of breath, a bright red glow on their cheeks. And a rather prominent problem between their legs.

It took them some time to calm done. They had no idea how they managed that, at least when they went out it wasn't as obvious as before. Aomine had given Kise his blazer to tie around his waist. It was better than nothing.

"Hey Aominecchi?"

"Yeah?"

"I still have work but later on I'm free. Want to come by place?"  
Aomine was not going to say no. He had been away from Kise for far too long, he was not willing to give up any minute away from him.

"Yeah, sure." He tried not to sound too excited.

Kise took his phone and wrote down his phone number and address.

"I'll be waiting."

-

Kise's apartment was on the 9th floor. It was spacious. An American kitchen gave out to the living room which in return over looked the entire city from the panoramic glass wall. The lights entangled with each other and shimmered past the glass into the room, dimly lighting it. Aomine whistled as he made his way in.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. Want a drink?"

"Since you're asking."

Kise went to the kitchen to get some beers. In the meantime Aomine walked to the window like structure and gazed over the city. It was truly beautiful at this time of the night. So many bright lights in contrast with the dark night sky. It looked so peaceful from up here.

"The view's amazing."

"I agree."

Aomine turned to see Kise looking at him. With a quick stride he closed the distance between them.

"This is... so surreal. You. Here. My place."

Aomine smiled at him. He kissed him again. He couldn't help himself. Trapping him in his arms. Kise dropped the beers in his hand. It seemed that whatever he was holding today fell. Just like he did. Because he was falling for Aomine all over again. Aomine lost no time. Why wait really. He had done his waiting. He placed his hands on Kise's ass picking him up like he weighted nothing. A small laugh flew past his lips as he wrapped his legs around him. Kise kissed his lips, his cheeks, his head. Everywhere that he could reach. When their lips collided again it was sloppy but none cared, they were too eager, too lost in the moment for such trivial things to matter.

Aomine ran his tongue along Kise's collarbone, past his neck, jawline and ending his journey with a kiss. The other man shivered under him. He was hard. Aomine could feel his cock against his stomach.

"Bed. Now."

"Straight ahead." Kise told him in a hoarse voice before biting and licking on his ear sending blood rush to Amonine's dick.

Kise soon found himself lying in bed, removing Aomine's T-shirt and throwing his somewhere in the room. Kise looked so beautiful under him. Soft, golden skin. Muscles perfectly outlined. It took all the strength in him not to fuck him there and than. He wanted to go slow, wanted to torture him a bit, see him beg for it. And so he began slowly kissing his neck, moving further down, until he reached his nipple and sucked on it. Kise arched his back, a moan escaped him. Aomine smiled. He continued his treatment for a while longer before continuing further down. His tongue was like sparks against Kise's skin. When he reached the top of the other's jean's he stopped. Kise whined. Good. He hooked his fingers in them pulling them off along with the boxers. Oh and what a sight. Kise was already leaking, precum dripping on his stomach. Aomine maneuvered past him and sat with his back against the headboard. Bad idea to sit now wearing jeans. He was painfully hard and the space was just not enough. They had to go. And they did. His boxer outlined his hard on.

"Come here." Kise obeyed. He moved and sat on Aomine's lap.

"Aominecchi … come on... touch me..."

A sly smile spread across Aomine's face. He placed his hands on that firm ass and brought him closer, taking him in his mouth. Kise gasped. The heat was divine. His tongue flickered and twisted at his head. Gradually he took him all in, passing by the sensitive underside before sucking him. Kise's mind had gone blank and all efforts to keep his voice down, flown out the window. His hand was on Aomine's shoulder for support. Nails clawing into skin. He needed to hold on to something, something to keep him grounded. Especially when Aomine passed over the slit, the tiniest hint of teeth appearing. Kise purred. Aomine twitched at the sound. He had _purred_.

"Lube." Aomine said in a raspy voice.

Kise obeyed once more reaching in his side drawer to get the bottle.

"So obidient Kise...". He poured some of the lube on his fingers.

Kise smirked. He thrusted his hips forward making Aomine take him in again.

"Suck"

Aomine obeyed.

With lube coated fingers, he spread his cheeks and rubbed his entrance. Slowly entering a finger. The other moaned to the pleasant intrusion. He moved in and out.

"More..." voice dripping with lust.

How could Aomine say no to that plea? He added another. Scissoring them. Opening him up. Kise moved his hips, fucking himself on Aomine's fingers.

"Aominecchi... I-I can't- I'm gonna..."

Aomine's response was to thrust harder and take him in deeper. Kise came with his cock at the back of Aomine's mouth. The orgasm hit him hard, making the room spin.

By now Aomine was painfully hard and leaking. Boxer ruined. They had to come off. His dick had been neglected for so long even his own hand felt good.

"Your turn."

Kise took his cock in his hand, poured lube on it while lightly stroking it. Aomine hissed at the sensation. He aligned it to his entrance. He descended slowly. Taking him inch by Inch. It burned. It was good. It was Aomine. He was hard again. Once he had taken him all in he started moving his hips. Rolling them. Riding him. Aomine saw stars. The heat around him, how Kise clenched. Pure Bliss. Aomine rocked up meeting Kise's pace. He shifted and rocked up again. Kise cried out. There. He fucked into him, hitting that sweet spot every time. Waves of pleasure surged Kise's body with every thrust.

"Fuck, you're amazing Kise." Aomine bit on his neck. It would leave a mark the next day. He didn't care. Placing his hand around Kise's waist, Aomine picked him up and with a swift move flipped him over so he was lying on the bed with Aomine over him, still inside him. His pace grew slower, but deeper with every thrust. Kise bit down on his lip.

Those deep blue eyes were going to be the end of him. His eyes locked on him. His heart ached. It was so full of love for this man. He kissed him. Trying to pass that love to him. Tongues soaring over each other. Tasting. Taking in his musky scent that he always remembered as Aomine.

"Kise... _Ryōta_..." Aomine was close. He started to pull out.

"Don't you dare... _Daiki_."

Aomine didn't have to be told twice. He picked up the pace. Hearing his name made him tick. Thrusting harder. Hitting that sweat, oh so sweat spot. Making Kise cry out an octave higher and clenching around him, warm and wet. Dragging mind numbing friction on his cock. Kise came first with a cry, spilling on both their chests, pulling Aomine along with him. Aomine fucked him through their orgasms, as he came inside Kise. He could only see white. It took them a while to come down from their high.

Aomine used his shirt to clean them. Kise looked at him in disgust.

"You're disgustig."

Aomine just shrugged it off. He would clean it either way. Both sank under the covers. It was late. They were tired. Kise curled up against Aomine. He kissed him on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Aomine held onto Kise. He wasn't letting him go. Not now. Not ever again.


End file.
